A typical electronic oscillator converts direct voltage into alternating voltage to generate a periodic output. Periodic outputs produced by an oscillator are frequently used as a clock signal to regulate the operation of a processor, as a broadcast signal, and/or for other purposes. Various oscillator circuits have been developed, some of which may employ a piezoelectric crystal to generate periodic output.